An Alien Rescue Of Tiny Proportions
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ally gets caught by Khyber, she meets three small aliens who help her to escape. Rated T for Rath's attitude and for action violence. Sparkling Lover's original story idea that was used with permission, so please no flames.


**This is Sparkling Lover's original story idea for her OC Ally meeting Molestache, The Worst, and Walkatrout, but as her computer was down, she asked me if I would type it up and post it for her. And here it is. **

**Disclaimer: Ally and this story idea belong to Sparkling Lover. I only own Rachel and Sasha. All other Ben 10 characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Also, this story was inspired by the Disney movie "The Rescuers Down Under", which belongs to Disney. Also, I made up the galaxy where Walkatrout is from.**

* * *

**An Alien Rescue Of Tiny Proportions**

It was a bright day as Ally and XLR8 were having a good time in the woods skating with the alien using his super speed and Ally using her rollerblades. They were having a lot of fun as they both laughed and enjoyed the day.

Then after a bit of a break, XLR8 noticed the time. "We need to return to the mansion," he said to the little girl.

"Okay," she said, but then they heard a noise that made them turn and look around and that's when they saw a tall man looking down at them. He wore bones on his body like a hunter would.

"You're not going anywhere," he said with a sneer. "Especially the child."

Ally looked afraid and XLR8 stood between her and the hunter. "Who are you?" he asked him.

"I'm Khyber, a hunter," he said. "The child is coming with me."

XLR8 looked at the younger girl. "Ally, run to the mansion and let Rachel and Sasha know what's going on," he said.

"What about you?" she asked him.

"I'll join you after I take care of Khyber," he promised. "Hurry."

Nodding, Ally took off running as the dinosaur alien used his speed to try and confuse the hunter, but the unfazed hunter let out a loud whistle and Ally found herself pounced on by a large alien dog. It was Zed, who held her down. "Help!" Ally cried out.

XLR8, hearing Ally cry out, turned towards her. "Ally!" he cried out, and would have gone to help her, except Khyber took advantage of the distraction and brought out a huge mace and brought it down on XLR8's right leg, breaking it and making the blue alien howl in pain and left him laying there as the hunter went and stood by his pet, who held down Ally.

"Listen well," said Khyber. "If Rachel and Sasha want their precious cousin back, they will send the Pyronite to retrieve her, alone. And if you follow us, I will kill the child."

"No," said XLR8 as he tried to move his leg. "She's just a child."

"It doesn't matter the age," said the hunter. "She's my prey."

XLR8 knew he had no choice. He couldn't fight Khyber with a broken leg and he didn't want Ally hurt. He had to get help and he had to leave Ally there, although he didn't want to.

"Ally, I'm sorry, little one," he said. "I'm going to get help. I'll save you, somehow."

"No," Ally sobbed, tears running down her face. "XLR8, don't leave me. Save me."

It was killing XLR8 hearing Ally cry, but he couldn't do anything or she'd be hurt. "I'm sorry," he said and managed to get up and limped away, leaving the little girl with the grinning huntsman and his growling dog.

* * *

Rachel looked at the clock as did Sasha and both looked at each other. "They should have been back by now," said the older girl.

Sasha glanced outside and saw XLR8 coming up, but one of his legs was at an angle that she knew it shouldn't be in. "Rachel! It's XLR8! I think he's hurt!" she said.

Both girls opened the door and saw that indeed the alien was hurt and they quickly helped him into the living room. "XLR8! What happened? Where's Ally?" Rachel asked.

Heatblast, Four Arms, Feedback, and Big Chill came in, hearing the commotion and saw their friend's state and wondered where Ally was.

"Khyber," said XLR8, grunting in pain. "He surprised us. He broke my leg and he grabbed Ally. He said if you want to see her again, Heatblast has to come for her, alone, or he'll kill her. My badge got crushed in the fight, so I couldn't call for help and I couldn't do anything to stop him. I had to leave her with him, or he said he'd hurt her."

"Who's Khyber?" Sasha asked.

"A dangerous hunter," said Feedback. "He chooses a prey and skillfully hunts it. I can't figure out why he'd kidnap Ally."

"Well, he said he wants Heatblast to come get her if we want to see her alive," said Rachel. "He must be hunting Heatblast and knows the only way to get him to come is to go after someone he cared about: Ally."

XLR8 sighed. "I didn't want to leave her there, but I couldn't fight Khyber with a broken leg," he said, feeling upset.

Rath came in and heard what had happened. "YOU LEFT ALLY WITH THAT HUNTER?!" he roared angrily at XLR8 and let out a few sharp curses in his native language and grabbed the fast alien around the neck and began choking him. XLR8 tried to get free, but Rath wouldn't let him go and Four Arms quickly stepped in and pushed Rath away from XLR8, who now lay on the floor, crying in both sadness and defeat.

"Four Arms, restrain him!" Rachel commanded as Heatblast helped the blue dinosaur alien back onto the couch, being careful of the alien's injured leg as he placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back and you'll get medical attention for your leg," he said, trying to help XLR8 not feel so guilty for leaving Ally behind, but it didn't help much.

Rath, meanwhile, howled in pain as Four Arms sat on his back and held back the tiger's arms with his second set of hands and his first set of hands pressed down on Rath's neck. "Rath, calm down! Yelling at XLR8 isn't going to help anything!" said the Tetramand.

Rath finally calmed down and Four Arms let him up. Rachel nodded. "Four Arms, Feedback, Big Chill, Rath, and Heatblast, you're with me," she said, gathering up Ally's rescue team. "Sasha, you and Rook get XLR8 to the Plumber's med bay for treatment." With that, Rachel and the chosen aliens went to the meeting room to form a plan to get Ally back.

Sasha immediately called Rook, who came with his truck and they loaded XLR8 in the backseat as the dinosaur alien had passed out from the pain and they flew to Plumber HQ, radioing ahead to Magister Tennyson, who promised the med bay would be ready to receive the injured alien.

* * *

Back on Khyber's ship, the hunter dragged a tied-up Ally into the prison room and tossed her into a cage, cutting her ropes in the process and locking her cage door. "You'll stay here until your Pyronite friend comes," he said and then left with Zed following him.

Ally grabbed the bars of her cell. "You can't lock me up like this!" she shouted to him.

"Yeah! You can't lock us up like this!" a new voice echoed her statement and Ally turned her head to see another cage beside hers and saw a blue, fish-like creature with legs. She had never seen one like him before.

"Where did you come from?" she asked curiously.

"From my planet in the Neptunium Galaxy," he said and then began banging his head on the bars as hard as he could to hopefully break out and escape. Ally winced when she heard him exclaim a sharp 'OWW!" each time.

"Walkatrout, stop hurting yourself," said another voice. "Banging your head on the bars isn't going to solve our problem of getting out of here."

Ally looked over and saw two other creatures, one that looked like a yellow blob and the other looked like a mole with a mustache. She was now really curious.

"Who are you?" she asked, somewhat glad she wasn't alone in this prison room on this hunter's ship.

"I'm Molestache," said the mole-like creature.

"Walkatrout," said the blue fish she had first seen.

"The Worst," said the yellow blob.

Then, they all looked very sad and defeated. Before Ally could ask why, The Worst spoke up.

"We, along with our friend, Upchuck, were captured by Khyber but Upchuck managed to escape," he said. "We weren't as lucky."

"Now, Khyber will stuff us and mount us on his trophy room wall," said Molestache in a lamented voice as he pulled out his bag of stuff and hugged it.

Ally watched him. "What are you doing with that?" she asked him.

"It's my bag of stuff," he said. "It's filled with stuff I've collected that others don't want." He then hung his head. "Kind of like us."

"No, we can't give up," said Walkatrout. "We have to get the keys and get out of here."

"He's right," said Ally.

"But how?" asked The Worst. "It's impossible to reach the keys from our cell and they're way over there."

Ally spotted a broom nearby and tried to grab it and managed to get it inside, an idea in her mind. "Come on," she said. "We can make a pole with this and the stuff in Molestache's bag to get the keys and get out if we work together."

They looked surprised. "Molestache, empty your bag," said The Worst and the mole alien did so. The items dumped out were bits of string, broken wood, fishing hooks, purse strings and a rake head with one hook on it. Quickly, they fashioned a make-shift hook rod and looked at their work for a moment proudly before Ally slowly and quietly, but as quick as she could, moved the hook towards the keys, but kept missing.

"Come on, you can do it!" said Walkatrout, getting too loud in his excitement.

"Walkatrout, zip it!" The Worst whisper-hissed to him. "Khyber will hear us!"

Ally finally managed to hook the keys, but then Zed came in and saw what they were doing and quickly broke the pole into three pieces with his jaws and then put the keys back and then left.

The three aliens and the human were devastated their plan didn't work out and The Worst sighed. "I knew this would happen," he said. "We're always the ones with bad luck."

Molestache and Walkatrout agreed and sat down. Ally saw how sad they were. "Come on, guys," she said. "We can't just quit."

Molestache looked at her. "Last time we didn't quit, we got caught by the hunter," he said.

"We're doomed without a plan," said Walkatrout.

The Worst picked up the one thing they hadn't used that was small, black and orange. It looked like a harmonica to him and so he tried to play it, but it didn't work, so he sadly tossed it away with a sigh. Ally saw it and noticed that it looked familiar, especially the big white button on the side. She hoped she was right about it.

"Molestache," she said. "Can you give that to me, please?"

"Sure," he said and gave it to her and she looked it over, her eyes filling with hope.

"What are you doing?" asked Walkatrout.

In answer, Ally pressed the white button and to her delight, an orange, energized blade popped out. She smiled. "This is a pocket knife Rook lost on a mission. He's been looking all over for it," she said and quickly went to the lock on her cage, remembering how the prisoners she had seen in the movies had escaped. She used the blade to cut the lock and her cell door opened, to her delight. She then went over and cut the lock on her three new friend's cage and freed them. They were so surprised and happy by their good luck that they had and they started to cheer and dance while singing these words.

"Hoop A roo  
Rug a lug lug lug  
Duwop Agup  
Riggy Ma woo!"

Ally looked a bit puzzled at the words and watched them and they quickly explained that it was their catchphrase. "We sing it when something good has happened to us," Molestache explained to the confused girl.

Understanding now, Ally nodded and the four quickly moved about the vast halls of the ship, hoping to find the exit and get out of there.

But their good luck ran out as they went deeper in the ship and suddenly had a crate drop down on them and they saw Khyber and Zed, who had heard their merry chant and now caught the escapees again. Khyber was going to put them back in the prison room when the ship sensors alerted him that the Pyronite was near and the hunter grinned.

"I have something special planned for you four," he said with a sinister smile. "For now, we have a guest."

* * *

Outside in the woods, Heatblast arrived at the ship and saw Khyber and Zed exit the ship with a crate near them and saw it was Ally with three other aliens. "Heatblast!" Ally cried out in relief, knowing her surrogate brother would save her and her new friends.

Heatblast was relieved Ally was okay and now faced the hunter. "I came alone, as promised," he said. "Now, let Ally and the others go."

But Khyber chuckled. "That is only the beginning of my bargain," he said and pulled out a remote. "I will set them free, after you've been devoured by the crabdozer I managed to acquire for this hunt."

With that, Khyber pressed the button on the remote and the cargo bay doors opened and the crabdozer crawled out and spotted Heatblast right away and charged like an angry bull towards a matador. The Pyronite had no chance to defend himself as he was harshly knocked back into the trees. "Heatblast!" Ally screamed when she saw him take the hit hard.

He heard Ally's scream and tried to get up, but the crabdozer pinned him down and was ready to attack.

Suddenly, before the monster could land the blow, Four Arms came flying out and punched the crabdozer in the face, making it back off and allowing Heatblast to get to his feet.

"WHAT?!" Khyber yelled, enraged. "The Pyronite has gone back on his promise." He turned to Zed. "Get that crate back up in the ship."

The hunting dog growled in agreement and went to do so, but just as he started pushing the crate back to the ship, he was suddenly frozen in place. "Freeze, mutt," said a voice Ally recognized.

"Big Chill!" she said, seeing the outline of the alien which meant that he was currently intangible and mostly invisible. Then, a familiar roar sounded and Ally saw it was Rath, who used his claws to open the crate like a can opener, freeing Ally and the other three before jumping in to take care of Zed.

"Ally!" said another familiar voice and she turned to see Feedback coming up to her and her new friends. "Quick, hide and wait for us," he said before joining the others in a tag-team up to defeat the crabdozer and Khyber.

But Khyber must have been expecting something like that and used his experience and skills to knock out Four Arms, Big Chill, and Feedback, leaving him to face the wrath of Rath and Heatblast was still fighting the crabdozer without much luck.

Then, the huge monster stomped one of his feet and created an avalanche, sending itself, Heatblast, Ally, The Worst, Walkatrout, and Molestache into a deep ditch. Heatblast was knocked out during the fall and lay there, vulnerable. The crabdozer saw its chance for an easy meal, but was pelted by rocks and sticks thrown by Ally and her new friends, who weren't going to let the monster get their friend so easily.

The crabdozer roared and charged at them. "Run!" said Ally and they all ran down a path that connected with the ditch, but then came to a dead end. "We're trapped!" said the young girl as the crabdozer caught up to them and was ready to strike, but got his with a blast of fire and they saw it was Heatblast, who had recovered from his blackout and placed himself between his predator and his little sister and her friends. Then, to everyone's surprise, something happened that they didn't expect.

Heatblast increased his fire and mock charged at the creature, who, to everyone's shock, backed up, looking afraid as Heatblast made his fire even hotter. "Hey, ugly," he said angrily. "You like to scare others? Well, how do you like being scared?"

The monster was so intimidated by the heat increase, Heatblast's yelling, and several more mock charges that it became too afraid to attack its prey and quickly used a solar flare and retreated fast into orbit.

"No!" Khyber shouted, seeing his latest pet escape. "Come back!"

He should have paid attention to Rath, who quickly pinned him down and roared. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, HUNTSMAN. NO ONE THREATENS RATH'S FAMILY AND GETS AWAY WITH IT WITHOUT ANSWERING TO RATH!"

That shouting helped Four Arms, Big Chill, and Feedback to regain consciousness and get to their feet, just in time to become an audience to the tiger alien pounding the life out of Khyber with punches that would leave anyone wheezing for air.

After Rath was satisfied with the pounding he gave the hunter, Khyber was barely awake and badly injured as he wondered how an Appoplexian could have beaten him, but then Rook, Rachel, and XLR8, who was sporting a white cast on his right leg arrived and all three glared at Khyber.

"You are under arrest, Khyber," said Rook in an angry voice.

"Plumber HQ's got a special cell for you, kidnapper," Rachel growled at the hunter as Rook beamed him to the Plumber Headquarters prison ward.

The other four aliens gathered around the two aliens and the girl, who looked around. "Where's Ally and Heatblast?" she asked them.

Feedback looked up and saw the Pyronite with Ally and three others. "There they are!" he said, pointing up and the others saw Heatblast land and set Ally and the three others on the ground.

"Guys!" said Ally, running to them, jumping into Four Arms' open arms as he hugged her and then passed her to Rath, who also hugged her, as did Rath and Big Chill.

Rook was next and he hugged her in relief and Rachel did also. "Oh, Ally," she said, relief clear in her voice. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"Thanks to you guys and my new friends," she said and then saw XLR8 with his right leg in a cast. "XLR8!" she said and raced to him, ready to hug him and he was ready to receive her hug when Rath suddenly jumped in front of her and roared at XLR8.

"RATH WILL KILL YOU IF YOU COME NEAR ALLY!" he roared at the blue dinosaur alien. Suddenly, he felt someone punch his side hard and then punch his stomach and face when he turned to face his opponent and saw it was an angry Rachel.

"That's enough, Rath!" she said angrily. "XLR8 already feels bad about what happened and that he has a broken leg from his efforts to protect Ally and he had no other choice at the time!"

"But he learned a lesson and he knows what to do now," said Rook, trying to be the calm one. "XLR8 deserves to be around Ally, just like all of us."

XLR8 was a bit surprised and felt Ally hug him. "I know you wanted me to not be hurt," she said. "You did your best."

He hugged her back. "Hopefully, we won't get caught in that situation again," he said, sitting down on a tree stump and resting.

The Worst, Molestache, and Walkatrout walked up to Ally. "Hey, Ally," said The Worst. "Thanks for helping us try to escape Khyber. You didn't give up, even when it looked bleak."

"You stayed positive, even when Khyber captured us again," said Walkatrout.

"And you're a great friend," said Molestache.

Ally, touched by their kind words, hugged them all and introduced them to her family, who all welcomed them. The Worst then realized something.

"Hey," he said. "We had no bad luck. It was all good luck and all thanks to Ally. She was there to keep our spirits up and she helped us escape."

The other two agreed. "It's thanks to her that we're free," said Molestache.

Walkatrout jumped about excitedly. "Let's make her our new group leader!" he said happily.

"I second that," said The Worst.

"And I third it," said Molestache. "Ally is our group leader now."

Ally smiled and then saw the looks on her new friends' faces and knew at once what they were going to do and joined them in the catchphrase.

"Hoop A roo  
Rug a lug lug lug  
Duwop Agup  
Riggy Ma woo!"

The shouted words echoed through the forest as did the laughs of everyone present as joy filled them that Ally was safe and they had all gained three new friends.

* * *

The next week was quiet, but happy as XLR8 relaxed in the hammock in the backyard as he watched Ally, Upchuck (who was super happy to see his friends again and was happy that Ally was now the group leader), Molestache, Walkatrout, and The Worst all played for a bit before he closed his eyes for a little bit.

About an hour later, he felt something gently shake his shoulder and he woke up to see the five friends looking up at him. "Can we go to the lake, XLR8?" Ally asked eagerly.

He hesitated. "I don't know if we should, Ally," he said. "What if something happened again, like last time?"

Ally smiled. "Don't worry," she said. "That won't happen, cause Khyber's in jail."

Seeing that the young girl had a point, XLR8 finally agreed. "Alright, but we should have one of the other aliens join us, like Heatblast, Bullfrag, or Way Big, or any of them, just in case if something does happen."

All five agreed and got Bullfrag, Heatblast, and even Ultimate Echo Echo to join them as they all headed for the lake with Bullfrag, Ultimate Echo Echo, and Heatblast taking turns helping XLR8 until they reached the lake.

Ally, Upchuck, The Worst, Molestache, and Walkatrout all jumped in and were soon joined by Bullfrag. Heatblast and Ultimate Echo Echo sat with XLR8 and watched their friends have fun, knowing that as long as they were around, nothing bad would happen to Ally or any of them ever again.

* * *

**When you leave a review, please leave it for Sparkling Lover as she is the true author of this story and I just wrote it up as she dictated it for her, but please don't leave flames.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
